Celos
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Con aquella entrevista, Ash experimentó una extraña sensación que lo llevó a buscar a un responsable de algo que había hecho él. POV -resubido del ABC-


¡**C**elos!

* * *

Estaba tranquilo, con mi mamá habíamos regresado de unas pequeñas vacaciones en isla Espuma, estuve casi un mes planificando esa salida, que por suerte fue todo un éxito. Mi querida madre estaba feliz, se la veía tan contenta, que ya me daba por pagado. Ella se merecía eso y mucho más.

Aún planeaba pasar unos días con ella antes de fijarme una nueva meta. A decir verdad, no tenía nada seguro, hasta que vi lo que vi en televisión.

···:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:···

Esa tarde estábamos tomando té con unas deliciosas galletas, esperando por un nuevo programa televisivo donde iban a hablar de los líderes de gimnasio, me emocionaba ver cómo están actualmente los líderes con los que competí cuando era un pequeño niño. Claro… mi ilusión no duraría mucho.

—'_Bienvenidos a entrevista con los líderes de gimnasio. Hoy vamos a entrevistar a una muchacha preciosa_' — la voz del locutor parecía bastante animada.

La imagen comenzó desde los pies de la líder, llevaba unos zapatos rojos brilloso de taco bajo, a medida que fue la imagen subiendo por sus piernas de piel clara y tan bien tonificadas, que mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse sin motivo. Al llegar a las rodillas empezó un ajustado vestido del mismo color de los zapatos, creía que ya sabía quién era, y me bastó que llegaran a su espalda y se notara un poco de cabello de color naranja para deducir quien era…

—'_La entrevista de la semana será con la espectacular Misty Waterflower_' — continuó la voz en off.

Ella lucía su cabello atado en alto, parecía que lo tenía bastante largo. Sus labios estaban resaltados por un brilloso labial… fue cuando le cuestioné a mi mente — _"¿Por qué te quedas pegado observando sus labios?_" Esos labios que sonreían a la cámara…

—¡Vaya! —exclamó mi mamá, sacándome de mis pensamientos—. Misty está increíble…

—Si… —respondí tomando una galleta y mordiéndola con rabia—. Pero… demasiado maquillaje para mi gusto —y metí en mi boca el resto de la galleta.

—Está en la televisión —comentó mi mamá—. Obvio que la van a maquillar.

—_`Comencemos con las preguntas'_ — Misty estaba sentada en un sillón, con sus piernas cruzadas hacia su lado derecho y sus manos estaban en su rodilla— '_Dime… ¿Cuál es tu gimnasio Pokémon?'_

—'_Bueno…_ — tomó la palabra — _Soy Misty, la líder del gimnasio ubicado en la costa este de Kanto, ciudad Celeste. Mi especialidad son los Pokémon del tipo Agua. Tanto del tipo simple, como del tipo combinado'._

—'_¿Qué hay de verdad en que odias a los Pokémon del tipo Insecto?'_ —Misty rió apenada, sabía que su mayor miedo siempre era más fuerte que ella.

—'_Un trauma de pequeña'_ —respondió de forma directa—. '_Pero algún día sé que voy a lograr superarlo'._

—'_Me alegro'_ — el entrevistador, era uno más de la televisión, a decir verdad en lo que menos me fijaba era en él—. _"Siguiente pregunta,' ¿Cuál es la mejor satisfacción que te genera ser líder de gimnasio?'"_

—'_Pues…_ — titubeó un momento, pero sonrió—, _el saber que puedes cada día ayudar a que un entrenador entienda y mejore la relación con su Pokémon, es la mejor satisfacción que hay'._

—Oh… —quedé sorprendido—. Buena respuesta Misty — pensé en voz alta.

—"_Dígame ahora… '¿Qué tal su familia? Sus hermanas mayores son bien famosas'"_.

—'_Si… las tres lo son, y son buenas en sus carreras, son felices en lo que hacen por lo que sólo puedo alegrarme por ellas'._

—'_¿Y no te dan celos?'_

—'_No… porque yo también hago lo que me gusta, ellas son felices fuera del gimnasio, yo lo soy dentro'._

—"_Ya veo… Tengo una pregunta que viene por internet"_ —Misty hizo un gesto con su cabeza y el sujeto continuó con las preguntas — '_¿Qué tal el corazón?'_

—'_Bien… no tengo ningún problema de salud_' —respondió rápido y con una risa rara, bastante rara diría yo.

—'_No nos referimos a eso, Misty_' — el entrevistador no parecía conforme con su respuesta.

—'_Bueno… mi corazón_ —apoyó su mano en el pecho— _está un poco apenado_'.

—'_¿Cómo es eso?'_—se quejó.

—'_Verá… una persona a la que quise mucho, me hizo mucho daño a la vez, quiero creer que fue sin darse cuenta…'—_ bajo su mirada y en ese momento una sensación rara se sintió en mí ser.

—'_Oh… lo siento'_ —Misty le negó con una sonrisa— "_La última pregunta del día antes de contarle al público un poco de tu historia con una nota que realizamos_. '_¿Quieres invitar a los entrenadores a que te visiten?'"_

—'_Por supuesto' —_sonrió a la cámara_—. 'El gimnasio de ciudad Celeste tiene las puertas abiertas de lunes a sábados de nueve de la mañana hasta las ocho de la noche' — _hizo un gesto de victoria con sus manos _— '¡Los espero!'_

Me quedé algo consternado ante las respuestas de Misty, durante la pausa comercial, le pregunté a mi madre a que se debía.

—¿A qué se refirió Misty con eso? —le señalé la televisión—. No entendí…

—Pues —la vi mover los ojos para todos lados—. ¿Cómo te explico? —bebió de su té—. Según parece, Misty estuvo enamorada de algún chico que —me miró de forma rara—, nunca la notó.

—¿Quién pudo ser capaz de eso? —me pregunté con una extraña sensación, como si un fuego de rabia e incertidumbre me invadiera—. ¿Quién habrá sido?

—Tal vez alguien que tú conoces… —el comentario de mi madre terminó por hacer estallar ese magma interno.

—¿Alguien que yo conozco? ¿Quién pudo ser tan infame de hacerle eso a Misty? ¡Ella no se lo merece!

—Vaya… pero que celoso me resultaste muchachito —una nueva frase de mi mamá me dejó peor de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Celoso yo? — como podía decirme eso… estaba tan furioso.

—Sí, si al saber que ella quería a un chico y que ese chico ni la registró, generó ese estallido tan extraño en ti. Todas esas sensaciones pueden deducirse como "Celos"

—¿Celos yo?... Por favor Mamá —le pedí pero me dejó preocupado… pues podría ser que no estaba tan equivocada.

···:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:···

Al otro día sin pensarlo mucho, tomé mi mochila, a mi Pikachu y partí con dirección al gimnasio Celeste. Aprovechando que no estaba en el gimnasio, fui directamente a hablar con sus hermanas. Las tres se veían extrañadas ante mi pregunta.

—¿Qué podemos decirte Ash? —Daisy, la mujer de cabello rubio me miró sin saber que responderme—. Pues no pasamos mucho tiempo en el gimnasio.

—No sabríamos que responderte —ahora habló Lily, la hermana de Misty de cabello fucsia—. No sabemos quién entra o quien sale de este lugar. Eso sólo lo sabe ella.

—Ya veo… —estaba a punto de hervir. _¿Cómo es posible que ninguna de las tres sepa nada de lo que le pasa a su hermana?_ —. Vaya…

—¿Por qué la pregunta? —la que faltaba por hablar -ahora lo hizo- Violeta la de cabello azul se me acercó bastante—. ¿Te preocupa la feíta?

—Un poco —respondí, para mi desgracia ahora tenía los tres rostros sobre mí—. ¿Qué… qué pasa?

—¿Tienes celos de los muchachos que nuestra hermana puede conocer? —la pregunta directa a la yugular, _¿Qué habría de responderle_?

—Bueno… —tartamudeé un poco—. Al enterarme que alguno de ellos pudo lastimar a mi mejor amiga, era seguro que me iba preocupar por ella —me alejé de ellas—. Creo que voy a esperarla en la recepción.

—Está bien —respondieron las tres, aunque no sé por qué razón, al salir de la sala donde estábamos, comenzaron a reírse.

Llegué a la recepción y me senté en el escritorio a esperarla, ahí estaba la computadora, para hacer un poco de tiempo decidí usarla. Para mi sorpresa, al encender el monitor me encontré con una larga lista de nombres, parecía ser… la lista de retadores.

—Vaya que ha tenido retadores —pensé en voz alta—. Son muchos, puede ser cualquiera de estos… —revisando la lista, noté que un nombre se repetía muchas veces. «Giorgio» _¿Quién sería Giorgio?. _ Según lo que figuraba, esa semana había venido tres veces, la semana anterior cuatro veces, y ninguna medalla entregada… Esto es muy raro, seguí observando la lista, había otro nombre que se repetía mucho «Rudy» _¿Acaso seria ese bailarín de las islas Naranja?_. ¡Ay! estaba tan desesperado que lleve mis manos al cabello.

—¿Qué haces revisando mi computadora? —dijo una voz tan de golpe que me asustó. Busqué a la dueña de esa voz, con miedo. Y era para tener miedo, cuando la vi, me miraba furiosa con sus brazos cruzados y el ceño muy fruncido—. ¿Y Ash Ketchum? —me preguntó.

—Este… hola… hola Misty —alcancé a pronunciar llevando mi mano derecha a la nuca—. ¿Cómo estás tanto tiempo?

—Bien Ash… muy bien. Ocupada de día a noche… —se generó un raro clima entre los dos, un feo silencio que decidí romper.

—Vi el otro día tu reportaje…

—Ah… —tomó su cabello entre las manos—. ¿Y?

—Bonito reportaje… aunque tenías mucho maquillaje…

—¿Un poco de labial es mucho maquillaje Ash? —vi hacer un raro gesto en su cara, que no identifiqué.

—Bueno sabes que no entiendo mucho de esas cosas —reí nervioso, para mi suerte logré que ella se riera también.

—Ay Ash… —negó con su cabeza—. Eres único, ¿qué te trae por aquí? — su pregunta sólo me dio risa, risa de más nervios…

—Nada… nada… Eh… ¿Algo… interesante que contar? ¿Chicos, tal vez? —Misty rompió en carcajadas, risas que me molestaron demasiado.

—Dime, ¿tu visita se debe a lo que viste en la televisión? ¿A lo que dije?

—Si —respondí de mala forma, su buen humor me hacía enojar más—. Me preocupé por mi amiga.

—¡Ay ya…! —me dijo de forma tan irónica que sólo seguía aumentando mi coraje—. ¿Cómo dices? Mejor dicho… _Miren quien lo dice_… El amigo que más botada me tiene —se dirigió al estadio—. Si me disculpas, Rudy me espera para su nueva revancha.

—¿Rudy? —ese nombre de nuevo, claro era el bailarín de las islas Naranja—. Tiene que ser él, el que la lastimó —salí tras ella, y en el estadio había un pequeño niño de unos diez u once años, con un Charmeleon en la piscina.

—¿Otra vez tu Charmeleon? —preguntó altanera.

—Si… ¡Quiero ganarte con Charmeleon así sea lo último que haga!

Era más que obvio que no le iba a ganar. El niño tomó a su Pokémon y salió del gimnasio jurando regresar.

—Ha venido desde que su Pokémon era un Charmander —me contó sin que yo le preguntara nada—. Cree y confía lo suficiente en su Pokémon para poder ganarme. Y parece que no dejará de venir hasta que lo logre. Me recuerda mucho a alguien…

—¿A quién? —le pregunté aún sin mirarla.

—A ti… —dicho eso, no me quedo más que mirarla, con los ojos cerrados emanaba de su boca una leve sonrisa.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—Pues… —me miró inclinando un poco la cabeza—. Es necio, terco, obstinado, cree en ganar en desventaja. Claro… si se le mete que tiene que ganar con un Pokémon determinado no se deja hasta que lo logra…

—¡Ja! — ¡Estaba tan enojado!—. Yo no sé qué le encuentras de malo a eso. Yo estoy donde estoy, gracias a mi forma de pelear, de combatir, de no temer enfrentarme en desventaja.

—Sólo te diferencia algo del niño que acaba de salir, y es la suerte. Algo que has tenido desde el principio.

—Perdóneme señorita líder, pero si tú no te hubieras encontrado con este chico con suerte, seguirías buscando la forma de superar a tus hermanas y no serías la líder de este gimnasio —de repente su rostro se puso pálido, como que se contrajo parpadeando—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada Ash… —su sonrisa se desapareció, su mirada se entristeció _"¿Qué hago?"_ —. Tienes razón —continuó—. Gracias —giró sobre sus pies y se fue dejándome solo en el estadio.

Sin nada más que hacer ahí, fui al centro Pokémon, en el lugar, iba y venía en la sala—. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué hago? —estaba muy metido en mis pensamientos hasta que escuche…

—Tu Delcatty y tu Pelipper están en muy buena forma, Giorgio.

—Gracias Joy… —lo vi tomar dos pokébolas—. Espero esta vez ganarle a Misty —_¡Bingo! _Mencionó la palabra mágica, él debería ser el que aparecía en la lista del gimnasio. Me acerqué un poco a él, cabello castaño, ojos grandes, no era la gran cosa.

—Disculpa… —tosí un poco—. ¿Vas a enfrentar a la líder del gimnasio?

—Así es —respondió con una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que por un momento, ansié borrarle.

—No has podido conseguir la medalla Cascada.

—A decir verdad... —metió su mano en el bolsillo—. Ya la tengo —me la enseñó—. Se la gané a su hermana Daisy hace años, antes de que ella asumiera como líder.

—Ya veo… —la curiosidad me invadió—. ¿Por qué quieres retarla entonces?

—Una cita… —respondió risueño—. Lo que más deseo de la líder es poder tener una cita con ella.

—¿Y por qué querer algo así? —le pregunté, no entendía porque quería eso.

—Misty para mí, es la mejor mujer que existe, ya me gustaba cuando apenas asumió el liderazgo, pero siempre me ponía peros para la cita, incluso me hacía salir con sus amigas.

—Oh… ¿Y por qué no acepta tus citas?

—Primero, porque aún no logro vencerla. Segundo, porque según me había dicho hace años, estaba enamorada, su corazón tenía un dueño —esa confesión me hizo borrarlo de mi lista de sospechosos—. Creí que con el paso de los años, eso dejaría de ser un obstáculo, pero veo que no se lo puede quitar de la mente.

—¿Y sabes su nombre? —la negación, mató la ilusión de poder encontrarme cara a cara con el sujeto que había sido capaz de lastimar a mi amiga—. Ya veo.

—Sólo sé algo… —lo miré expectante, cualquier ayuda era suficiente para mí, ya que no tenía nada de información—. Según lo que me comentó Casey cuando fuimos a ver un partido de los Electabuzz…

—¿Casey? — "_¿Acaso seria la misma que yo conocía?"_

—Sí, una joven bien fanática de los Electabuzz —con eso era claro, era la Casey que conocí en Johto—. Ella me dijo que era seguro que el dueño de su corazón era su amigo.

—¿Su amigo? — _¿Cuál de todos sus amigos?_ —me preguntaba para mí.

—Sí, mira, Casey conoció a varios amigos de ella, uno creo que se llamaba algo así como Brock, otro Tracey y… Siempre se me olvida el otro… —comentó entre risas—. Veamos… era… — volvió a reírse nerviosamente — De nuevo se me olvidó el nombre del tercero.

—¿Tercero? ¿Y por qué no lo recuerdas?

—Es que me mencionó varios nombres, pero más el de tres de sus amigos, recuerdo el nombre de Brock y Tracey porque los he visto seguidos por aquí.

—¿Tracey y Brock? —dije en voz alta—. No puede ser alguno de ellos —me sentía aturdido, más al recordar aquella frase de mi madre «_Tal vez alguien que tú conoces_»

En ese momento comencé a recordar muchos nombres pero no se me ocurría ninguno, podría ser cualquiera… Giorgio seguía hablándome pero ya no pude seguir escuchándolo. Tenía que recordar cuál de todos nuestros amigos había podido cautivar el corazón de mi amiga.

Estaba anocheciendo ya, cuando me vi sentado frente a una lista de nombres. Eran muchos, entre estos nombres está el responsable de que Misty este triste. Y para alegrarla lo voy a encontrar y decirle sus cuatro verdades —me prometí a mí mismo. Tenía que hacerlo por ella.

Con mi tarjeta para teléfono recién comprada, me senté frente a uno de los videoteléfonos del centro Pokémon. Preguntas claras

"_¿Conoces a Casey? ¿Has estado en ciudad Celeste? ¿Te has visto con Misty? ¿Han salido juntos?"_

Con las negativas, iba tachando los nombres, muchos ni se acordaban de Misty… Esto era muy extraño. Tan extraño como las caras de pánico con la que me miraban los chicos cada vez que le hacía mis preguntas con mi tono de interrogatorio policial. Hasta empecé a pensar que me decían que no, para que no me enojará más. Cuando llegue a la mitad de la lista, otra historia comenzó. ¡Estos si se acordaban de Misty! ¡Estos si conocían a Casey! ¡Estos si habían estado en…! ¡Ciudad Celeste! Los afirmativos los encerraba en un círculo, luego tenía que pensar otras preguntas para ellos, para deducir cual era el culpable.

Qué rabia sentía… cada vez que alguno me decía algo bonito acompañando el _«Si recuerdo a Misty era…»_ —miré mis manos, me tiritaban. No podía con mi mente, mi ira estaba nublando mi razón. ·_¿Así se sienten los celos?" _—me pregunté—. Es muy feo…

Las negaciones a citas, afirmando que si le gustaría tener una cita con ella, fue el temblor previo a una erupción. Sentía mi cuerpo caliente, el magma interno que burbujeaba en la boca de mi estómago estalló llegando a mi cabeza con gran velocidad. Me levanté de mi asiento y corrí al baño, necesitaba lavar mi cara con agua bien fría. Me quité los guantes y llené mis manos de ese líquido incoloro para refrescarme. Respiré profundo. _"¿Cómo podía apaciguar este sentimiento_?" No lo quería conmigo, no me gustaba. ¡Renegaba de tenerlo!

Salí del baño, agobiado, con los hombros caídos como si fuera un zombie, caminando de nuevo hacia los teléfonos. Al llegar ahí, vi dos zapatillas coloradas. Levanté rápido mi mirada hacia la dueña de aquellos calzados, ahí estaba ella. Misty tenía en sus manos la libreta con los nombres que yo había anotado previamente. Cuando se sintió observada, dejó de leer y me miró, sus ojos verdes brillaban como dos grandes esmeraldas.

—Mis… —ella dejó caer de un golpe la libreta al asiento del video teléfono.

—¿A qué juegas Ketchum? —me preguntó molesta, se veía en su rostro—. ¿Para qué llamar a tanta gente para saber si me recordaban?

—Este… —"_¿Cómo habría sabido lo que estaba haciendo?"_—. ¿Quién yo?

—¿Me vas a negar esa lista? —la señaló—. En la cual salen los nombres de la mayoría de los chicos que me acaban de llamar al gimnasio preguntándome ¿qué diablos te pasaba?.

—¿Cómo? —traté de hacerme el desentendido, pero era obvio que no podía contra ella—. Yo…

—¡Dime! —me gritó exasperada, tanto que hizo que por un momento cerrara mis ojos. Estaba acorralado, ya no podía ignorar lo que sentía adentro.

—¡Quería saber quién fue él que te lastimó! —solté rápidamente y todo junto—. ¡Siento muchos celos de esa persona! —esperaba que Misty dijera algo, pero la miré, estaba sorprendida, seguramente ni se imaginaba lo que le dije—. Eso trataba de hacer… —bajé mi mirada apretando con rabia mis puños.

—¡Sí que eres tonto! —respondió entre risas, la miré con el ceño fruncido, tenía su mano derecha cubriendo su rostro. Cuando quise darme cuenta, la tenía tomada de los brazos—. ¿Ash?

—¿Por qué me tratas de tonto, Misty? ¿Qué no entiendes que no sé qué es lo que me pasa? —la miraba fijamente a los ojos, la solté aún manteniendo el contacto visual—. Este sentimiento raro, se despertó luego de ver tu entrevista —miré mis manos—. Yo no soy así, no sé porque me puse tan loco al enterarme que alguien te había hecho sufrir y yo…

—Vaya… —se alejó de mí—. Esto es muy curioso.

—¿Qué es curioso?

—No sabía que se puede ponerse celoso de uno mismo —me miró sonriendo, pero yo no entendía _"¿Celoso de uno mismo?"_ — Ash… yo… —entrelazó sus dedos y asentando con ellos, continuó—. Eres tú…

—¿Eres tú? —repetí confundido, motivo por la que la vi rabiar.

—¡Argh! —apretó los puños con fuerza y los colocó frente a ella—. Deja de buscar responsables de algo que tú has hecho. Esa persona que yo quiero, no está en esa lista, aunque lo conoces demasiado bien —bufó tirando hacia atrás su cabellera—. Tú —me señaló—, sólo tú eres el responsable, porque eres tú, la persona que yo más quiero en este mundo.

Ahí lo tenía, frente a mí estaba la confesión que calmó mi fuego interno. Una confesión que sólo despertó en mi otra clase de sentimientos.

—¿De verdad? —le pregunté tratando de verificar si escuche bien.

—Así es, eres tú —volvió a decir, para afirmar con fuerzas mis sentimientos, me acerqué a ella firmemente. La tomé del rostro y la besé, aún besándola la apreté fuerte entre mis brazos, para que no se me fuera a escapar. Ella era el agua que calmaba mi sed, era el agua que calmaba mis celos, era el agua que calmaba mis ansias de amar.


End file.
